It's My Turn
by BadGurl
Summary: Heero's been a bad boy. What happens when Relena finds out?
1. Default Chapter Title

I don't own gundam wing  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It's My Turn   
  
  
A woman with shoulder length black hair and beautiful golden eyes walks up to Quatra's mansion where the rest of the gundam Pilots are staying. "My precious perfect soldier. We can be together again." She walks up to the door and knocks. From inside the mansion she can hear a loud voice yelling."Heeeeeeroooooo get the door." Duo whined. Heero walked grumbling to the door about Duo blowing his vocal cord out. He swings the door open and comes face to face with the black haired woman. "Sacha?" She smiles warmly. "Heero.." She pulls him into a long passionate french kiss and Heero doesn't stuggle.  
  
  
_On the road.  
  
  
  
  
_Relena is driving in her red Mustang to Quatra's mansion. 'Heero I've missed you.' 'Thank god that meeting in L2 got out early. She pulls into Quatra's Mansion driveway. Relena is wearing normal cloths for once. A black spagehtii strap shirt with a pair of navy jeans and nike sneakers. She walked up to the driveway and looked to porch and saw Heero embraced in a passionate kiss with another girl. Her eyes didn't widen. A tear didn't fall. She didn't run away. Relena just stared at the happy couple. Her mind drew a blank of what to think. Heero felt someone watching them and opened his eyes while still kissing Sacha. Relena. Relena was there! Heero tore away from the kiss and looked at the sandy blonde haired female.He had never seen her look that way before. Stalk still with her knee length hair blowing next to her in the wind.  
"Relena." "What?"Sacha moaned."Relena!" He ran to her but was surprised when she didn't try to run away. Now that he was next to her he didn't know what to do. A silence passed over them untill Relena broke it. "I guess I had it coming." Of all the things he thought she'd say _that _one wasn't even on the list. He had expected her to yell and throw things with tears streaming down her cheeks. She let a sad smile pass over her face as she looked over to sacha. "Heh lucky dog." Even though she was all the way over on the porch Relena could tell she was glaring at her. Relena shook her head and reopened her car door to drive off.  
Heero was in to much shock to even try to stop her. She didn't even glance back at him as she drove away. His fists clenched at his sides as he watched her leave. He felt hands wrap around his waist. "Mmm Heero, can we go somewhere else." She purred. "Sure.  
  
  
On the road  
  
  
  
Relena stared ahead with her sunglasses on as she drove to her faveorite spot on the cliff to look over the city. 'I could have done so much better'. Flashes of that girl entered her head. She was good for Heero. She didn't have to go to meetings, Heero would never have to worry about being dragged into the spotlight, and such. Seeing that girl reminded her of all the things she wanted to be. Relena had never been kissed or had a boyfriend before. She was inexperienced in all those shady areas. That girl reminded her of all the women that she had lost her crushes to. None of the boys she like would ever go near her. Always saying her position was to intense for him or he just didn't want apart of it and later she would watch them walk away from her with a beautiful carefree girl on their arm.  
She was alway just a statue to them. And boys don't fall inlove with statues. Relena let her head fall onto the steering whell and finally let the tears trickle down her cheeck. "I hate being alone. It scares me so much." No one would help her. They were all afraid of the pressure that they thought would be dropped on them. She leaned back into the seat and hugged herself knowing no one else would.The ugly duckling turned into a swan, so when was it her turn? A sob racked her body as she cried in the dark. Relena was always left in the dark. No one would look for her to find her. No one cared. She always lost to the free girls. No boy wanted the girl in the cage. Relena continued to hold herself as she lowered her head and sobbed alone.  
  
  
  
  
Quatra's mansion  
  
  
  
  
"Hey where's Heero?" Duo was just coming down stairs to the kitchen. "He just left with a lady friend of his." Quatra answered. "Huh? What about Relena?" Duo was confused. Weren't Heero and Relena dating? "Hmph! Crazy onna is probably out stalking him now." Duo glared at Wufei. "She'll get over it."Trowa said. "Actually I'm pretty sure she was there." Quatra spoke up. "WHAT!! You mean she saw them!" Duo screeched. Quatra nodded and continued."THe weird thing was she didn't do anything. She just stared at him and when Heero ran up to her she said something and left. No crying no nothing." "Quatra, man be serious." Duo said. "I am. Thats all she did." "Ok hey look I'm gonna go out and find her." "Why?" Duo just glared at wufei. Duo walked out and hopped into his black porshe in search of the dove of peace.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing so if you have any consideration her my well being whatsoever you will not sue me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It's My Turn 2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo had been looking for Relena for hours now and was begining to lose hope. "Huh!?" He suddenly heard a sound. It was very faint but he hear it. Duo backed the car up and went in the direction of the unrecognizable sound. He came to a cliff where he saw a familiar red mustang. He parked the car a ways away from the other one so as to not attract attention from the occupent. Duo walked over to the car. Relena was sitting in a curled position with her head in her kneese sobbing. He felt his heart break as he saw the pillar of society crumble. Duo gently rapped on the window with his knuckles to get her attention. Relena jerked up startled, and glared at him when she saw him. Normally Duo would have glared back and let the tounge war begin, but he just walked over to the other side of the car and tried to open the door.  
Unfortunately it was locked. He growled in frustration and knocked on the window again, signaling for her to unlock the door, she simply glared at him and turned on the music. "Aaarrrggghhh next time I'm gonna knock on the window with a bat instead of my hand." Duo glared at her and continued to struggle with the handle untill he suddenly came up with an idea. He took a toothpick out of his pocket and put it in the lock, after a few careful twists and turns the lock was open. Duo gave a triumphant smile and opened the door. Relena was done listening to a song and had her hand on the keys ready to leave when she heard a click. Her eyes darted to the door and watched in annoyance as Duo opened the door and got into her car. She glared at him as he put his hand on the keys and took them away from her.  
"Hey guess what? We're gonna talk!" Duo chirped. Relena glared at him and tried to snatch her keys back. Duo swung his arm out of her reach and laughed at her futile attempts. "It wouldn't really matter if I gave them to you anyway 'cause I'm not getting out and you'd just have to talk to me somewhere else instead of here." He said with a grin. Relena growled at him and thrusted herself back in the seat with her arms crossed over her chest. "Why are you here Duo? And how did you find me anyway?" He smirked at her and put his hands behind his head. "Weeeeelllllll you really aren't that hard to find and as for question one I'm here because you didn't have a hissy fit when you saw Heero make like rabbits with another girl." He stated as a matter of factly. But he regretted it the minute it came out of his mouth. He didn't mean for it to sound so harsh, he was just used to speaking to her like he was teasing her.  
Relena's hand snaped back and smacked him across the face. "Get the hell out you sorry son of a bitch!!" Duo rubbed his sore jaw and looked appologeticly at her. "I think I asked for that." Angry tears ran down her face untill she just couldn't take it anymore. "Please Duo Maxwell I am begging you on my parent's grave, please just leave, I can't take another fight with you right now..." Duo watched as she sobbed on the steering wheel. He reached a hand out and caressed her back to give her comfort and that was all it took to break her. Relena couldn't take the lonelyness anymore, she needed someone right now, even if it was the man that had tortured her since the day she met him. She threw herself in his arms and sobbed her life away as she let Duo caress circles in her back.  
He didn't know what to do with himself at this moment. Ever since he had met her she had seemed like some iron statue that never cracked. Duo had always tried to provoke her into an arguement or just to get her mad. Needless to say he had succeeded greatly on bothe accounts, one time she had even tackled him and tried to stangle the life out of him. That took all four gundam pilots to get her off of him and to come her down enough to where she wouldn't do it again. But now, now his precious doll was broken, his friend didn't want to play anymore. "Ssshhh ssshhhh hey its ok.....hush hush don't worry I wont let anyone hurt you anymore." He whispered to her. "(snif) Why do _you _care? All you've ever down is make obnoxious comments to me." Duo looked at her cynically. "Oh and you've never fought back?" He said sarcastically. "NO!" "Relena, you said my bed was easier to get into than a community college." This earned a fit of giggles from the once sobbing girl. "Yeah that was a good one." Duo just rolled his eyes.  
"Hey I got an Idea!-Shut up Relena!" Duo said just as Relena was about to make a comment about him actually having an idea. "Why don't we go to my place get out the big box of icecream and watch cheesey romance movies all night. Then after that we can go get our nails done go shopping-" "Duo are you gay?" Relena inturrupted. "What! no! Thats just what girls do when there depressed. Relena just stared at him like he had listened to too many stereo types."Well thats what I thought." Duo said scratching the back of his head. Relena just giggles. "Ya know, for a stupid supersticious stereo type, that sounds pretty good." Relena smiled at Duo. "So what'dya say Ojuo-chan(I totally forgot how 2 spell that sorry)?" Relena looked at him for a moment. "Hmmm a night alone with my arch enemy........ah hell when ya got nothing to lose than ya can't lose anything right!"  
Duo just beamed at the exceptence. "I'll drive!" "No you won't" Duo pouted at not being able to drive the car. "And don't you have your own car to manage?"Relena said raising an eyebrow. He stared at her for a moment as if trying to remember something, then he smacked himself in the forehead."Oh right my car!" Relena chuckled as she watched him climb out of the car and walk to his own. She was startled as she was about to turn the egnition when Duo poped back in her car and snagged her purse! Relena practically stuck half her body out the car window to yell at him as he was making his way to his own car with her purse! "Duo get your ass back here! What do you think your doing!" SHe screamed. "Just a little insurance to make sure you don't try to lose me and skip out on our night!" He yelled back to her while waving her purse. Relena growled and went back into her car.  
When Duo got into his own car a frown made its way to his face. What was he doing! Relena and him couldn't get along for all the fortune cookies in China! So how was he supposed to make her feel better for two whole days! He sighed, ah well, fighting was half the fun anyway. Duo then started the car and drove off with Relena tailing behind him.  
  
  
When they reached Duo's apartment Relena was surprised to find it was fairly clean! Duo sensing what she was thinking instantly gave her an explantion. "Quatre's always sending some maid service thing to clean this place up." There was a little bit of annoyance in his voice, Relena only giggled. She walked to the phone and began dialing, ignoring Duo's curious look. "Who're you calling?" He asked. "The video rental place ssshhh its ringing. And go get the ice cream out of the fridge, and for the love of god man get into your pajamas!" Duo went off mumbling something about losing his masculinity. "Hello Block Buster? Yes, could you give me a list of all your romance movies. Uh huh. Ok I'll take ummm, Gone with the wind, love letter, you've got mail, Lady and the tramp, beauty and the beast, She's all that, and Never been kissed. Ok? Thank you bye!"Relena hung up the phone and looked over when she heard Duo. "Jeeze I was just saying the cheesy romance movie thing for variety's sake! I wasn't serious!" She simply smirked at him. "Well you shouldn't have put the idea in my head." She examined what Duo called pajamas. He was wearing nothing but a pair of red boxers and a black under shirt.  
"Hey Ojou-chan! What kind of ice cream do you like? Ojou-chan?" He poked his head out of the freezer and noticed that he female movie partner was no where to be seen. "Where'd she go? She couldn't have left, I hid her purse-" "Which I want _back_ by the way!" Duo whirled around and saw that Relena was clad in nothing but his football colt jersey and a pair of her socks. "Hey that mine!" "Yes and the purse is _mine._" Duo gave up the arguement and brought one large tub of ice cream with two spoons over to the couch that She was sitting on. "Ok Ojou-chan, I got vanilla with strawberry swirl and choclate for us k?." Relena examined both buckets of ice cream with amazment. "Duo I can't eat an entire bucket of ice cream!" She exclaimed. "You're not, I am." Relena rolled her eyes. DING DONG! "Oohh Movie guy's here!" Relena exclaimed as she leaped off the couch and ran to the door. She swung the door open and was met with a very surprised delivery guy.  
"Umm hey ms. I got your movies for ya!" The delivery boy chirped. Duo looked at the clock. Three whole minutes had passed and Relena still didn't come back with the movies! He growled and looked toward the door to find the delivery guy was flirting with her! Duo got up and walked to the door. He pushed Relena to the side, yanked the movies out of the surprised delivery guy's hands and slamed the door in his face. "Duo that was rude!"Relena scolded. "Yeah and so was not just giving us the movies and getting the hell out of here." Duo mumbled. She rolled her eyes at him. They walked to the couch and Duo poped the movie in.   
  
  
  
They were now five movies into the night and Duo could tell Relena was getting tired. "Ojou-chan? Hey why don't you go to bed? We can finish this tomarrow and you can take my bed." He said nudging her. Relena nodded sleepily and let him lead her to the bedroom. Duo decided to pick her up and carry her to the room since she was getting even more tired by the moment. He yawned and layed her gently on the bed. He always hated sleeping in his shirt so he decided to take it off then go to sleep on the couch. Then he noticed that Relena was turned facing him. "If you looking for a show Ojou-chan you won't get much of one." He said. Relena rolled her eyes."Relax Maxwell, I'm in no mood to see lil' Duo so late at night." She said referring to his lower anatomy. Duo took off his shirt and flung it at her just to have something to through at her. Relena laughed and flung a pillow at him. "This is for being a total ass ever since I met you!"  
She grabbed his shirt and was about to rib it in half. "NO!" Duo dove for his undershirt but missed as she pulled it out of the way. They squirmed and wrestled untill he was the one ontop of her. Relena kicked and did her best to hit him but found she couldn't because he had her wrists pinned above her head. "Fine take the shirt! Now get off me your heavy!" She yelled at him. "Oh no no no Ojou-chan. I want pay back!" She kicked and threatened him. He was about to tickle her when he noticed something. She was gorgeous. The moon hit her face in exactly the right spot, her knee length hair sprayed around the small bed like a second blanket, and her face was a little flushed from the struggle.  
He blinked as he looked at her catlike green eyes. Relena looked up at him wondering why he wasn't pumling her yet. The football jersey she was wearing no hung on her right shoulder while exposing all of her left shoulder and parts of her collar bone, the end of the jersey were brought up all the way to her top thigh. Duo had never seen anything more tempting in his life. She had filled out over the years and had lost all her baby fat. Her once skinny body was now very thin but had deep waving curves, she now had a noticable bust, her hair was longer, and her once large round eyes were now more angular and seductive very cat like but still retained the innocense of a virgin child.  
Relena looked up at him like a little girl would when her father is explaing an unknown subject to her. Curious with a little fear and timid. She looked so helpless. Being on the streets and his years as a soldier had tought him to take any golden opportunity he could get his hands on. And this was something more precious than a golden opportunity. "Duo?" The sound of his names on her lips sent him over the edge. Duo leaned down and captured her lips in his own. He massaged her lips with his own before taking his tounge and running it over the edge of her lips testing his boundries. "please.." He whispered against her mouth almost begging for access. Timid lips opened slowly, giving him permission.  
His tounge dove in staking claim in almost a primal way, sliding against her teeth charting claim that Heero was to much of a fool to take. She didn't kiss back but simply let Duo finish what he seemed to need right now. He pulled away and left a trail of passionate tounge kisses down the side of her neck. His hand went under her shirt and carressed her hip. Relena gulped with fear she hadn't felt since she saw Heero and that girl kissing. She lightly placed her hand on Duo's muscular shoulder and gently gave a slight push.Through the passion and arousal Duo had barely felt it but it was enough to get his attention,not matter how much he wanted to ignore it. "D-Duo I-I've never even been kissed let alone umm you know." "Heero never-" "He never even took me out on a date." "You're joking." She shook her head. "But I, I want this. I want to have physical contact. I don't want to be alone tonight." She said timidly.  
"Relena I-I can't settle for being the rebound guy forever. I will tonight. I'll give you all the time you need Ojou-chan" He took her hand and kissed it."But I don't want to be alone anymore. I-Relena I love y-" Relena shook her head, her eyes begging him not to say it. Duo nodded sadly."But I'll wait for you." Relena smiled and kissed his hand gently sucking on his fingers. "Mmmmm watch it Ojou-chan, lil' duo's getting happy." He said using her own joke. Relena giggled at this. He once again claimed her lips slowly not wanting to scare her. He groaned against her mouth. The urge to rip her clothes off and rape her over and over again untill he was satisfied was awful. But that thought was instantly exiled from his mind. He wouldn't hurt her, he'd _never_ hurt her.  
To his shock and happiness he felt her rise her hips to touch his. He knew she was being playful, like a last minute taunt, but that was all it took. 'Forget happy! Lil' duo's ecstatic!' He crushed her frail body to his and raised her up gently. Duo settled his hands on the edges of her jersey and gently pulled it over her head. He stared at her body burning and carving every inch of her beautiful body to his mind. 'If anything happens, if I'm not the one, if the world should end right now at least I'll always have this'  
  
  
_Alright you punch of sex starved perverts you're not getting anymore than that!   
  
  
  
  
  
_The morning sun bounded on to the now waking Duo's face. "M-Huh?" He yawned and was about to get up when he felt a small weight on him shoulder. He turned his head toward the source of the extra weight. Relena lay there sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. Her let down hair streamed around covering the small bed. He smiled and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. A small beebing signaled through the room threatening to wake one of the still sleeping occupents. Duo scanned the room looking for whatever was about to wake the nineteen year old girl. He saw that it was coming from his laptop. Duo gently detached Relena and put on his boxers as he walked over to the computer.  
There was an assignment from docter h on the screen. "Whats he doing calling after the war is over?" Duo said to himself as he opened the message/  
  
  
  
_Duo Maxwell  
  
There seems to be remaing rebels of the white fang  
  
We think they are about to start another war  
  
We suggest you take a partner and investigate  
  
  
  
  
_So they wanted him to do a spy job huh? Why did he need a partner for this. He looked over to the sleeping angel and remembered something she had once told him. _'I hate being a statue locked in a cage. I'm sick of having to bare the world on my soldiers! I wish for once I could live without having to be looked at like some science experiment....' _'Well I think I've found someone willing' "MmmDuo?" Relena was starting to wake up and he was instantly by her side. "Hey.."He said as he ran his hand threw her hair. A sad expression washed over Relena's face as she took his hand out of her hair and put it at his side. "Whats wrong?" Now Duo was worried. "I-I want to be friends Duo. I _need_ to be friends with you." The pain never left Duo's face as he was forced to listen. "You said you would give me time. I won't ask you to wait for me, I would never make you wait for me." Duo chuckled a little but it came out as more of a hoarse cry. "I'll wait." It came out hoarse and chocked but he got up before she could see the anguish on his face.  
"Hey Ojou-chan I got a proposition for ya." She looked at him curiously. "And that would be...." Duo put a hand behind his head and turned to face her. "I'm going on a little spy thing in a few days, I gotta check out some requiting white fang wannabe's and Docter H wants me to get a partner, so you game?"  



End file.
